Now You are Dying
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: I forgave you. I felt love. But live is fleeting. Now you’re dying. Rated M for jaga-jaga RnR please?


**Rate : **M. Untuk yang di bawah umur ini rate M nya tersirat kok^ apa pula itu? (mungkin sebenarnya masih masuk T tapi yah… pencegahan aja gitoo?*peace*)

**Genre :** Drama/Romance/Hurt

**Warning :** Song Fic.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** I forgave you. I felt love. But live is fleeting. Now you're dying. Rated M for jaga-jaga^ RnR please?

* * *

**Now You are Dying**

by Ai Coshikayo

* * *

Konoha hancur. Tidak mungkin. Hampir tak ada yang menyangka ini bakal benar-benar terjadi. Puing-puing, batu-batu, korban nyawa, semuanya!

Jounin wanita itu bergerak cepat di antara reruntuhan. Wajah kerasnya yang jarang berekspresi cemas, sekarang ini pucat pasi. Ia sedang khawatir, benar-benar khawatir. Ia khawatir akan penduduk desanya, murid-muridnya, teman-temannya, reakan-rekannya, dan yang paling ia khawatirkan… _Di mana kau, Kakashi?_

_ = _

Pagi yang mendung. Awan kelabu dan petir sudah membayangi langkahnya. _Hebat sekali, _Anko bersungut dalam hati. _Begitu pulang misi tingkat S langsung di sambut hujan petir begini._

Hujan? Oh, ternyata awan itu sudah mulai menurunkan muatannya, membuat Anko mau tidak mau mempercepat langkah. Sambil tetap bersungut-sungut tentunya.

Namun langkah itu berhenti begitu saja saat ia melewati tugu peringatan, tempat nama-nama pahlawan Konoha diukir. Di sana, tidak asing lagi baginya, seorang jounin berambut perak berdiri memunggunginya. Dengan tangan di dalam saku dan pose santainya yang biasa.

Entah angin dari mana yang berhembus, Anko mendekati rekan satu desanya itu. Mungkin ini pengaruh perasaan tidak jelas itu. Perasaan yang terus menghantui Anko beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdegub sedikit lebih cepat setiap kali memikirkan manusia satu itu.

Hatake Kakashi, baginya adalah teman seperjuangan yang hebat, seorang ninja Konoha yang patut diperhitungkan. Di satu sisi Anko begitu membenci sikap Jounin sok ini. Kelakuannya yang menyebalkan dan kebiasaannya membaca buku norak. Tapi di sisi lain Kakashi terus menariknya. Tidak mau lepas.

"Baru pulang misi, Anko?" Kakashi mendahului bertanya tanpa repot-repot membalikkan badan.

Anko berhenti melangkah beberapa meter di belakang jounin itu. "Mau apa kau di tengah hujan begini Hatake Kakashi?" Pertanyaan bodoh, karena Anko sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Uchiha Obito.

"Jangan jawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Anko."

"Lagakmu."

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Anko menatap punggung di hadapannya. Punggung yang pemiliknya sudah melalui banyak penderitaan. Terlalu banyak penderitaan. Melalui nyaris semua masa kecilnya dengan menjadi pesakitan. Di kelilingi kematian. Penyesalan. Di mata Anko, Kakashi selalu tampak rapuh di saat seperti ini.

"Pulanglah Anko." Akhirnya _copy_-ninja itu berkata.

Anko mendengus, "Kau kira bisa mengusirku semudah itu, hah?"

Kakashi berbalik perlahan, berputar menghadapnya. Rambut perak yang basah itu menutupi wajahnya, tapi Anko bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandangan mata pria itu langsung menghujam hatinya. Tertancap erat di sana. Tidak mau lepas. _Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?_

Tak disangka-sangka Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau bisa sakit."

Anko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _Inikah Hatake Kakashi yang cuek itu?_ "Kau sendiri?"

Senyum itu tidak hilang saat Kakashi melangkah, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, yang entah bagaimana membuat Anko membeku. Ia nyaris bisa merasakan hangat tubuh pria ini. Ia ingin… "Aku tidak akan apa-apa."

Hujan, menusuk-nusuk kulit mereka. Anko menggertakkan gigi, tidak tahan lagi. Bukan dinginnya hujan yang membuat ia tidak tahan, karena toh hujan ini nyaris bukan apa-apa bagi seorang shinobi. Kakashi lah yang membuatnya tidak tahan. Laki-laki sialan ini sudah benar-benar membuat ia gemas setengah mati dengan sikap sok kuatnya itu.

Anko menerjang mencengkram lengan jounin itu, membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak. "Berhenti berpura-pura kuat Hatake Kakashi!" suaranya mengalahkan hujan, menyaingi petir dan angin. Membelah cuaca yang tidak bersahabat itu. Jangan pernah main-main dengan Anko Mitarashi. "Berhenti bersikap seakan kau baik-baik saja!"

Kakashi yang selalu tampak tegar. Kakashi yang selalu menutupi emosinya dengan sempurna. Kakashi yang selalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang seperti itu…" Anko menunduk, merasa tidak mampu menerima penilaian Kakashi. Menghindar dari pandangan bertanya dan tidak percaya dari Jounin elit itu. Titik air membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, mendramatisir segalanya. "Aku…" Anko mendengar suaranya gemetar. "Aku…"

Mata Kakashi yang membulat berubah teduh. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik rompi jouninya. Anko mendongak saat mantel itu melingkarinya, menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kakashi sedang memandangnya hangat.

"Aku serius, " kata Kakashi pelan. "Kau bisa sakit."

Anko mendesah. "Bodoh."

Hujan ini, hujan yang hangat. Baru kali ini Anko merasakannya. Bahkan hanya dengan berdiri diam. Di sini, bersama orang yang baru ia sadari, begitu berarti baginya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kakashi…"

_ = _

"Anko!" sebuah seruan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik cepat.

"Gai?" wanita itu mendekati laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi cepat-cepat. Berharap tidak banyak waktu yang terbuang.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kami di sini sedang butuh bantuan, tahu!" Gai misuh-misuh sambil berusaha mengangkat reruntuhan di kakinya, mencari korban yang tertindih.

"Aku tahu!" Anko menggeram, "Tapi aku…"

"Kakashi?!" Gai bertanya sambil melemparkan kunai ke arah sebuah batu, batu itu meledak dengan skala kecil. Chuunin di sampingnya memandang Gai dengan tatapan berterima kasih dan segera mengobati rekannya yang tertimpa batu tadi. "Dia bukan pria lemah yang perlu kau khawatirkan Anko!"

"Aku tahu!" Anko nyaris berteriak.

Dia Hatake Kakashi. Putra tunggal Shiroi Kiba, _copy-ninja_ yang terkenal di lima Negara. Orang yang tidak akan kalah dengan mudah, orang yang tidak akan mati dengan cepat. Kakashi si Sharingan. _Tapi kenapa, perasaan ini? Firasat ini?! _"Maaf, aku harus mencarinya Gai!"

"Anko!!" panggilan Gai tidak dihiraukannya.

_Kakashi! Kakashi!! Kakashi!!! _

_ = _

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

Siang itu Perpustakaan Umum Konoha lenggang begitu saja sesaat setelah dua Jounin elit itu memulai pembicaraan. Ralat. Anko lah yang menuntut pembicaraan.

"Ng?" Kakashi sedikit melongok dari balik icha-ichanya. Mengeryit pada Anko yang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. "Ada apa Anko?" Tanya Jounin itu dengan tampang i_nnocent_.

Rasanya ada air mendidih tepat di atas kepala Anko. Kenapa ia harus diciptakan untuk jatuh cinta pada Jounin super menyebalkan ini?

Ups, jatuh cinta? Yapz. Anko Mitarashi sedang jatuh cinta. Baiklah, akhirnya dia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan ia tentu saja tidak terima bila harga dirinya untuk mengakui dirinya sedang jatuh cinta itu diacuhkan begitu saja oleh yang bersangkutan.

Maka di sinilah dia sekarang, meminta pertanggung jawaban pada orang yang telah seenaknya menggantungkan cintanya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" dengan kasar Anko merebut Icha-Icha Tactics yang dipegang Kakashi. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu iya kan?!" Tentu saja harusnya Kakashi tahu setelah kejadian di pagi berhujan itu. Haloo, dia punya sebutan ninja jenius kan?

Kakashi tersenyum sendiri melihat Anko yang bersemu merah di depannya. Dengan salah tingkah tetap berusaha berlagak tenang. _Manis juga._ "Ah, itu." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm, lalu?"

Kalau saja bisa mata Anko pasti sudah berubah menjadi kobaran api. "_Lalu_ katamu?!" Sekarang ini air mendidih di atas kepalanya telah berubah menjadi banjir lahar gunung meletus yang super mengerikan. "HATAKE KAKASHI!"

_ = _

"Nona Anko?" Untuk kedua kali langkahnya terhenti. Kini Chouji yang memanggilnya. _Ah, bukankah tadi Chouji dan Ayahnya yang ditugaskan membantu Kakashi?_

"Chouji? Chouji! " Anko kalap. "Apa kau tahu di mana Kakashi-sensei?"

Wajah bocah laki-laki itu mendadak berubah mendung begitu mendengar pertanyaan Anko, membuat Anko makin cemas. "Katakan padaku, Chouji!"

Chouji kebingungan sendiri. Di satu pihak ia tidak mungkin berbohong, ia tahu, sepenuhnya tahu bahwa salah satu senseinya itu sudah…

Tapi di lain pihak, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya... Chouji menggigit bibir. Ia tidak bisa.

"Chouji!" suara Anko penuh desakan. "Kumohon!"

Chouji menunduk, lalu menggeleng. Raut sedih terpancar jelas dari wajah bocah itu. Bahkan bayangan air mata terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Itu sudah cukup bagi Anko. Ia mengerti. Mengerti sepenuhnya.

_Kakashi…_ Rasanya tubuhnya nyaris kehilangan tenaga.

Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas sejenak, mengumpulkan kewarasannya sebelum dengan kecepatan penuh, melesat menuju pusat pertempuran.

_ = _

"Huah!" Anko membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasurnya. _Kenapa? Kenapa?! Kenapa?!?_ Kenapa dirinya harus merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada orang macam Kakashi?

"Hatake sialan!!!" Refleks Anko meraih sepatunya yang tadi ia tendang begitu saja dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Wow!" suara itu. Anko menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi di ambang jendela apartemenya. Di tangannya terdapat sepatu yang dilempar Anko tadi. "Ini berbahaya, kau tahu?"

Jujur saja, melihat Kakashi di saat sekarang ini bukan cara terbaik untuk meredakan amarahnya. Mungkin.

"Mau apa kau, hah?" sergah Anko galak. Kakashi bersumpah wajah Anko saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan naga yang sedang mengamuk.Kalau Anko bisa, ia pasti sudah menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Cewek memang megerikan.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," jawab Kakashi polos. Membuat Anko makin kesal.

"Bawa pergi saja semua alasan sialanmu itu Hatake!"

Kakashi tidak mempedulikan perkataan Anko. Ia melompat ke dalam kamar Anko walau jelas yang punya kamar memberi padangan 'Berani-beraninnya kau masuk rumahku tanpa izin!'

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan merasakan aura jahat dari apartemenmu ini, jadi yah kukira tidak ada salahnya mengecek." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. Tidak kusangka ternyata aura itu berasal dari mu, Anko." Ia tertawa kecil.

Jika Kakashi ingin mati dipenggal saat itu juga, demi Tuhan inilah saatnya. Bahkan Anko akan dengan senang hati menambahkan beberapa siksaan maha dahsyat sebelum ajal menjemput tuan peniru ini.

"Puas kau hah?!" Anko menggeram. "Puas kau melihatku seperti ini? Puas kau membuatku malu?!" Anko, walaupun ia seorang wanita, merupakan shinobi yang tegar. Seperti Kakashi, ia nyaris tidak pernah menangis, tapi sekarang ini matanya terasa panas dan kabur. _Hanya karena cinta? Memalukan!_

"Hei, hei…" Kakashi akhirnya duduk di samping jounin wanita itu, yang langsung bergeser dan menyentak tangan Kakashi yang akan menyentuhnya.

"Pergi…!"

"Ya ampun, Anko. Sejak kapan kau jadi sentimen begini?"

"Aku bilang pergi." Ucap Anko dingin.

"Tidak. Aku kan belum selesai bicara." Kakashi menyamankan posisinya, membuat Anko bergidik dan jounin itu tertawa pelan. "Biar kuluruskan, menurut perkiraanku, aura menakutkanmu itu muncul gara-gara aku, iya kan?"

Kakashi mau tidak mau tertawa lagi mendengar Anko menggumamkan kata _GeEr_. Sungguh mudah bersikap wajar dan apa adanya di depan Anko. Itulah sebabnya Kakashi tahu ini tidak perlu diperpanjang lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah menguji wanita yang disayanginya terlalu jauh. _Maafkan aku, Anko._

"Yah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa memang tapi kurasa…" Kakashi menatap wajah muram wanita di sampingnya. "Yang kuinginkan, sesuatu yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Kurasa itu… tidak jauh-jauh darimu."

Anko terperangah, menatap Kakashi. _Astaga, betapa belibetnya kata-kata yang dipakai Jounin satu ini?!_

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kakashi."

_ = _

Anko merasa tubuhnya di tusuk seribu jarum saat melihat sosok itu di antara reruntuhan. Sisa-sisa pertarungan tampak di sekellingnya. Seakan semua ini belum jelas baginya. Kepala berambut perak itu tertunduk lemah. Seperti... seperti tidak bernyawa.

"Kakashi!" Anko bergerak secepar kilat mendekati tubuh itu. Lalu menariknya.

Tangannya gemetar saat ia menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening pria itu. Darah. Merah gelap. Mengalir dari pelipis pria itu. Kedua matanya terpejam.

Tangan Anko menggapai liar pada tubuh itu, berusaha menemukan sisa-sisa kehidupan yang mungkin masih ada. Ia menekan pergelangan tangan Kakashi, menekankan telinganya ke dada untuk menemukan apapun yang bisa melawan vonis mati itu. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun yang bisa ia temukan dari Kakashi. Nadinya tidak teraba. Tubuhnya dingin, terlalu dingin untuk bertahan. Terlalu dingin untuk hidup.

"Tidak!"

_ = _

"Bukankah itu alasan bodoh?" Sore itu Anko mengutarakan pendapatnya akan ancaman utama Konoha saat ini.

Sinar matahari senja menyinari balkon apartemen Kakashi di mana mereka berada dengan secangkir teh di hadapan masing-masing. "Akatsuki tidak berhak menentukan jalan mana untuk mencapai kedamaian."

"Apa yang masuk akal di dunia shinobi ini, Anko?" sahut Kakashi. "Kematian, penderitaan, kehilangan, apakah semuanya benar-benar layak? Siapa yang berhak mengalami itu semua?" Kakashi menggeleng. "Jika dipikirkan lagi semua itu tidak akan ada akhirnya. Tidak akan pernah ada habisnya."

Anko mengeryit. "Ho, ada apa dengamu Hatake Kakashi? Tidak biasanya kau se'melan' ini?"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "Oh ya?" Ditatapnya wanita di hadapannya itu. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Anko?"

"Eh?" Anko meletakkan cangkir di tangannya di atas meja bundar itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, "Menurutmu akan jadi bagaimana akhir semua ini? Kenyataan tidak pernah… menyenangkan bukan bagi seorang shinobi?"

"Kau…" Anko menggeleng pelan. "Seperti bukan Kakashi saja,"

Kakashi tersenyum. Senyum yang tampak menyedihan di mata Anko, entah kenapa. "Benarkah?"

Anko terdiam untuk sesaat, berusaha mencerna arti di balik semua ini. "Ya,"

"Kalau begitu maukah kau memberitahuku Anko?" Kakashi menatap Anko lekat-lekat. Membuat jantung wanita itu berdegub walau tak ada ekspresi gugup di wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku… yang sebenarnya… seperti apa…"

Senja yang berselimut malam. Senja yang berselimut angin. Senja yang bertahtakan darah matahari. Seperti salam perpisahan. Bagaikan salam kematian.

Bibir Anko mengakhiri perbincangan mereka hari itu.

_ = _

Anko tahu pertarungan masih terus berlanjut di pusat lain Konoha. Antara Pein, dan si bocah Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi pertarungan lain juga sedaang berlangsung di sini.

Anko merasakan napasnya sesak. Luar biasa sesak. Tubuhnya berat dan kepalanya pening. Lebih dari itu semua, jiwanya bagai dirajam. Hatinya hancur.

"Kakashi…" percuma saja bisikan itu. Ia tahu. Sang pemilik nama tidak akan menjawabnya. Karena ia sudah tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kakashi…" Anko tidak kuat lagi. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas tubuh itu. Mencengkram erat kain bernoda darah itu. _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…_

Dunianya seakan menjadi gelap. Seakan tidak ada apa-apa lagi dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada artinya lagi untuk terus hidup.

"Hatake Kakashi," suaranya bergetar hebat. "Jawab aku!" Ia terisak. "Jawab aku Hatake Kakashi!"

_ = _

"Ada apa?"

Anko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi itu. Pandangan mata wanita itu lurus ke depan, berusaha tidak menampakkan apapun dari emosinya.

Pikirannya memang sedang kacau. Hatinya sedang tercabik. Ia merasa lelah sekali. Seakan dunia runtuh begitu saja dan ia seorang diri di suruh membangunnya kembali. Ia teringat dirinya, dan masalah Orochimaru. Rasa bersalah itu tidak mau hilang.

"Yah, tidak masalah sih kalau kau tidak mau cerita," Kakashi berpura-pura menyerah. "Tapi," Anko bisa mendengar senyum dalam kata-kata itu. "Ingat saja satu hal,"

Anko menoleh untuk mendapati Kakashi benar-benar sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang tulus. Bahkan sebelum Kakashi mengatakan apapun senyum itu sudah mengobati luka-lukanya. "Aku, ada di sini kok."

Senyum dan kata-kata. Jemari yang bertaut, nafas yang hangat untuk berbagi. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Wajah Anko memerah.

"Dasar kePD-an!" Anko mendesah.

"Hmm."

Dan Kakashi menutup jarak itu.

_ = _

Entah sudah berapa lama Anko berbaring di situ. Pertama kalinya ia merasa hancur seperti ini. Air matanya terkuras habis. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Haruskah ia kehilangan lagi orang yang bergarga baginya? Kali ini, benar-benar hidupnya?

"Kakashi…" Ia mengerang. "KAKASHI!"

Suara ledakan dari kejauhan menyahut teriakan Anko. Menyadarkannya. Membangunkannya.

_ = _

"Anko,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Hah?" Anko sampai berhenti mengunyah dango mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. "Apa?"

"Reinkarnasi," ulang Kakashi. "Kau tahu kan, orang yang sudah meninggal akan hidup kembali di kehidupan lain, di masa yang akan datang, paling tidak jiwanya—"

"Bukan," sela Anko gondok. "Aku tahu apa arti kata reinkarnasi, Hatake Kakashi. Yang kumaksud adalah…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Anko bertanya pelan, menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Setengah bingung, setengah… tidak tahu. Anko tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan ini. _Ketakutan?_

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak boleh?"

Debaran itu lagi. Hatake Kakashi pasti diciptakan untuk selalu membuat seorang wanita merasa melayang seperti ini. Betapa hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumnya, merasakan kehadirannya, sudah membuat Anko kehilangan pijakan.

Ia tidak ingin, tidak mau debaran ini berakhir.

_ = _

_Pein. Ya, semua ini karena dia. Akatsuki sialan itu._ Anko menggeram rendah. _Berani-beraninya dia!_

Ia mengusap bekas air mata yang terlanjur mengalir dengan punggung tangannya. Mencengkram erat tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencari kekuatan. Berusaha mengumpulkan dirinya sendiri yang telah runtuh.

_Dia yang sudah membunuh Kakashi. _Anko serta merta berdiri. _Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku harus membunuhnya!_

Dendam ini, Anko tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Baginya Kakashi adalah nafas yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya. Penghiburan yang baru ia kenali dan yang sedang ia selami. Dan kini, orang itu membunuh Kakashi seenaknya saja dengan alasan perdamaian, kedamaian. _Tidak bisa dimaafkan._

Dibaringkannya tubuh beku itu di tanah. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah itu. Disapukannya bibirnya sekilas. _Jika aku membalas dendam, kau akan membenciku, Kakashi?_ Anko menarik napas. Tatapan itu kini penuh hasrat membunuh. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan mampu melenyapkan Pein. Ia tahu. Tapi Anko tidak akan berhenti mencoba. Tidak akan!

"Ugh,"

Anko sudah siap melangkah ketika suara itu menghentikannya. Suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar kalau saja ia tidak terlampau mengenalnya. Anko berbalik untuk membiarkan dirinya sedikit berharap. Bodoh memang, ia tahu. Tapi Jounin itu tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya.

"Anko…"

**~ Now you are Dying is The End ~**

Mengertikan yang saya maksud M tersirat? wkwk. Untuk yang kecewa karena tidak menemukan MATURE di sini maaf ya, saya udah 'summary'kan kalu ini untuk jaga-jaga aja^ Karena untuk anak SMA yang masih hijau seperti saya (dijotos)ini sudah termasuk rada M, M-. Tapi kalau masih ada yang nggak terima atau minta ratednya diganti T saja silahkan sampaikan lewat review, Ai selalu terbuka untuk saran, kritikan, dan juga flame^ *gubrag*

(Maaf untuk kelebay-an saya ini, abiz gimana, bisa disidang nih, wkwkw. Hah, maafkan aku*sujud*)

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa saya jadi nggak kreatip gini? Lagi-lagi mbahas kematian, dan lagi-lagi—hikz—mbahas kematiannya Kakashi (nangis ndiri)

Awalnya mau song fic, pake lagunya Yukana: REINCARNATION dari Code Geass (karena itu di sini mbahas reinkarnasi, judul dan summary-nya pun ambil lagu itu) tapi ga jadi karena… sebab yang tidak jelas^

Ehm, yah gantung ending lagi*kayaknya ni author emang minta digantung* Karena saya rencana mau buat sekuelnya, tapi nggak tahu bisa kesampean atau e ga.,hehe

Oh ya, maap kalau typo-an. Dan lagi-lagi (LAGI-LAGI) nggak puas dengan Fic sendiri*diteriakin:gitu berani publish!* So trims banget buat yang udah mau baca! Review ne?

Ai Coshikayo


End file.
